


The Weight of Living(On Hiatus)

by DacrePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Bobby Singer, Alpha!Christian, Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha!John Winchester, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta!Bartholomew, Beta!Ezekiel, Beta!Lisa Braeden, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutt!Gadreel, Omega!Adam, Omega!Azazel, Omega!Castiel, Omega!Ellen Harvelle, Omega!Jo Harvelle, Omega!Mary Winchester, Physical Abuse, alpha!ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacrePrince/pseuds/DacrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel swallowed, tasting some blood from his busted lip. He did not understand why this stranger wanted to help him, especially seeing as he was an Alpha. He had been beaten plenty of times before in his life and no one had ever intervened, not even his own brother. Why was there someone now? It confused Gadreel very much. Very much so to the point that Gadreel's paranoid mind started to suspect that this was a trap to inflict more suffering on the Half-Breed. If that was true, then he would be wise to try and get away from the man while he still could. It had happened before. He had been tricked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutt Meets Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, this is the very first time that I've written a multiple-chapter story. It's also the first time that I've written an A/B/O type of fic. I'm still new to the dynamics so excuse any misuses of the rankings or let me know what I did wrong so that I can fix it. Another important thing that I would like to mention is that I'm writing this story solo so any grammatical errors are mine (please notifiy me if you find any, no matter how small! I'm a neat freak x). Also, if you could, provide the sentence with the error so that I can find it a bit easier). I'm also new to the website itself so, yeah, throwing that out there. As of now, that's all I have to say. I think I had more to say but I forgot. >.> Anyways, please enjoy & let me know if i should continue! x)

Gadreel walked along the path, head hanging low. The market was lively as of today and he was grateful for that. He did not want to draw any unwanted attention to himself so as not to get confronted by anyone that detested his kind and so the loud chattering and mingling of many scents hid his presence despite his tall, bulky frame. Or so he hoped.

He was a Half-Breed. Half human, have werewolf. He was considered an abomination and a walking sign of betrayal. It was illegal for a werewolf to mate with a human and was also considered the most fiercest forms of disrespect that a werewolf or human could display towards all werewolfkind. Any discovered Half-Breed would be sentenced to immediate death along with its parent's, born or unborn. If the pup somehow managed to live passed a year undiscovered (it's a rare occurrence), it would be spared and nothing could be done to it, alas, it would be considered slaughter. As for the parents, they would be sentenced to death regardless.

The child would be shipped off to foster homes for it's entire life until it reached adulthood and then it would be tossed out. Though, the Half-Breed's life would be filled with nothing but rejection and loneliness.

Growing up, Gadreel had experienced nothing but rejection and loneliness. He had accepted long, long ago that he would forever be nothing but dirt under every Pure-Blood that he crossed paths with. He was considered lower than Omegas and Omegas were at the very bottom of society.

Alphas were at the top of society. They were birthright leaders and were to be respected and obeyed without exception. They were often aggressive, intimidating and could get very violent very quickly. Their patience levels were close to none.

Betas were second in society. They would provide any necessities in return for pay. They were considered to be the normal breeds, living gentle, easy going lives. Working for pay, dying usually of natural causes (age, disease, etc.). They were the legs of every pack, keeping the community going financially by working and paying taxes.

Third in society were the Omegas. They were mistreated and practically anyone could use them for their own amusement whether that meant just using them for labour-work or using them for sexual reasons (mating, to carry their children, sex, etc.)

Then came the Half-Breeds. They were not even on the list. They were considered abominations and most were thrown into the wilderness to die. It was extremely rare to see a Half-Breed in a pack. It was extremely rare to even see one standing next to a Pure-Blood on friendly terms. They were the lowest in any community and were considered dirt.

Gadreel had practically been raised by his twin brother, Ezekiel. His brother was a Beta. At the age of eight, Ezekiel had enlisted in the Guard Corps, the military that protected this pack. Since he had been a child when he first enlisted, he had not done anything too complicated. He would mostly work around the base, providing assistance to anyone that required an extra hand. Eventually, he was taught how to operate and use weaponry at fourteen, had exercised vigorously and was basically molded into a soldier of the pack. By sixteen, Ezekiel had become a full fledged killer, a pillar of the pack. His disposition had changed drastically over the years to an irritable and angry one. Gadreel knew that it was because of the Guard Corps. It was a very stressful job for just about anyone. The pack was very serious when it came to having good protection.

The very first time his brother had enlisted, the paychecks immediately began to come in. It made life a bit easier for them in the foster home that they had been residing in. Despite all the beatings for being an abomination, Gadreel had been grateful when his stomach had stopped being so empty all the time.

When they turned eighteen, that is when life became miserable for the two. Weeks before their birthday's, the foster home had informed them that on the day of their bIrthday's, they would have to leave the residence because they did not support Half-Breeds at that age anymore. The reason that Ezekiel also had to leave was because he was related to a Half-Breed. Being related to a Half-Breed was very shaming to the individual. It made their lives harder and Gadreel had always felt guilty for that. He always wondered why his brother dragged him around continuously when he could just leave him to fend for himself and build himself a better life.

Regardless, Ezekiel had managed to find a cheap apartment for the two before the deadline had arrived. Once they had moved in, that is when the true misery began. They barely had any food in their stomachs some days and other days, they had no food whatsoever. Most of Ezekiel's earnings had went straight towards the bills. It had been a very stressful transition for the two brothers, especially Ezekiel who had been under the most pressure with trying to keep up with the bills and work duties. They had somehow made it. Yet, 8 years later, they were still struggling.

Gadreel raised his head and saw the stand that he had come to the market for. Lisa stood behind the stand, giving a forced smile as he approached.

"Hi, Gadreel. What can I do for you?" She asked when he stopped in front of her stand.

"Hello, Beta. I've come to purchase your fruit. Have you any fresh stock?" Gadreel asked politely while averting his eyes. He was never, by any means, allowed to address anyone by their names. It was considered disrespectful and was to be a reminder that he remember his place. Making eye contact was also considered disrespectful as it suggested that he was at the same level as others.

"A fresh batch just came in an hour ago. Take a look." He saw her motion at a basket filled with small, bright-red apples through his peripherals. He stepped over and examined the fruit before deeming them fresh. He grabbed a paper bag from a nearby rack and took four, dropping them into the small bag. It was all that he could afford at the moment seeing as he had just started working a few weeks ago at the fields.

It was all still new to him, being able to buy things. Growing up, he had never dealt with money let alone touched it. Since his brother had enlisted in the Guard Corps, he had been required to learn how to read and understand numbers. Enough, at least, to be able to get by. His brother had taught him math, how to handle money and how to read over the years whenever he was not busy. Gadreel still was not as good as his brother but he knew enough to get by. Especially now that he had a job.

He took the little cash that he had out of his pocket and silently handed it over to Lisa, nodding his head in a polite farewell. He turned and walked off to leave the market. He made sure to keep his head down as he walked, he always did. He had become accustomed to looking at the ground long, long ago. It was natural to him.

As he continued on, nearing the exit, he heard a familiar voice call out to him: "Mutt! Leaving without saying goodbye?"

He stopped walking abruptly, recognizing the taunting voice.

Bartholomew.

Gadreel unconsciously clenched his hand tighter around the bag of apples that he held.

He had been hoping that Bartholomew would be at a different post today. It seemed that he had hoped in vain.

He slowly turned, heart hammering in his chest as the Beta approached him. His head stayed bowed.

"What are those? Apples? You're buying apples now? What is the world coming to, am I right?" He chuckled at his own joke as he always did.

Gadreel swallowed nervously. "What is it that you want, Beta?"

Bartholomew snorted. "The same thing I want every other time. I want you gone. You're worthless, _mutt_ , don't you understand that? The sooner you get lost, the better it'll be for this pack. You _shame_ us." He said with malice in his voice.

Knitting his eyebrows together, Gadreel sighed. "If that is all, I shall be taking my leave..." He turned to leave but Bartholomew was not having any of that and Gadreel should have suspected as much.

He was yanked back forcibly when Bartholomew grabbed the back of his ratty shirt, sending him to the ground. The bag of apples fell from his hand. When he sat up to grab them as if nothing had happened, Bartholomew roughly stomped down on his hand which had been hovering over his apples. He could feel the stickiness seep through the cheap material and could confirm that his apples had been crushed.

He reached over to try and lift Bartholomew's boot but Bartholomew just added more pressure making Gadreel hiss in pain. "That was rude, don't you think? Trying to walk away in the middle of our conversation?" Bartholomew said mockingly.

Gadreel shut his eyes tightly as his hand was ceaselessly crushed. "Please, Beta... Leave me be..." He begged. Many people walked by, paying no attention to the scene. It did not surprise Gadreel. His kind could be identified by their odd scent and so everyone that walked by would not question his mistreatment. They would automatically assume that he deserved it.

Swiftly, Bartholomew swung his leg, harshly connecting it with Gadreel's jaw, sending him to his back. Gadreel moaned in pain while holding his face. A few seconds later Bartholomew was now kicking him in his side ruthlessly, earning strangled grunts from him. He did the only thing that he could do and curled in on himself to reduce as much damage to his body as he could. Bartholomew kicked him several more times before he was abruptly thrown to the side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A gruff voice asked angrily. Gadreel had never heard it before.

"I could care less what your position is, this is none of your _goddamn_ business!" Bartholomew shouted angrily.

"Get the hell away from me now or so help me god, I'm putting you in the hospital..." The man growled darkly. Gadreel could hear shuffling and receding footsteps and when he opened his eyes, Bartholomew was gone. Only a man in dark clothes stood there, green eyes looking back at him. With his enhanced smell, he could tell that the man was an Alpha. He realized that he was making eye contact and immediately looked away. Gadreel tried standing but found it quite difficult as the sharp pain in his abdomen protested. The man stepped closer and Gadreel flinched.

"Just tryna' help." The Alpha said as he grabbed Gadreel by his armpits and hoisted him up to his feet.

"Thank you for your assistance, Alpha. I apologize for troubling you but I believe I can continue on my own..." He said lowly as he stepped away from the man. He took one step forward and would have fallen if the man hadn't caught him, holding him up. He heard the man sigh as he grabbed Gadreel's arm and slung it over his shoulders, his other arm fastened around Gadreel's waist. They walked until they were out of the market.

After moments of silence, Gadreel _had_ to ask. "...Where are you taking me, Alpha?"

The man looked down at him, expression unreadable. "The hospital."

Gadreel swallowed, tasting some blood from his busted lip. He did not understand why this stranger wanted to help him, especially seeing as he was an Alpha. He had been beaten plenty of times before in his life and no one had ever intervened, not even his own brother. Why was there someone now? It confused Gadreel very much. Very much so to the point that Gadreel's paranoid mind started to suspect that this was a trap to inflict more suffering on the Half-Breed. If that was true, then he would be wise to try and get away from the man while he still could. It had happened before. He had been tricked.

"I appreciate you having helped me, but I do not further require your assistance, Alpha. I can—"

"Alright, alright, shut it. I'm taking you to the hospital and that's that." The man said firmly.

"I do not have any money for medical services." Gadreel admitted.

"You let me worry about that." The man said and Gadreel somehow knew that the man was being sincere. All this... 'Kindness', it was very foreign to Gadreel. No one had ever showed him genuine kindness. It was always either fake kindness or no kindness at all.

Gadreel paused, wondering if his following question would upset the man. "Why are you helping me?" He asked curiously.

The man huffed, obviously getting annoyed with Gadreel. "Stop talking." He said. And Gadreel did. He just silently hoped that this was not another trick to hurt him.

 

"""""""""""""

 

The walk to the hospital was quiet and tense. People walking by would talk about them in hushed whispers though Gadreel could hear every word they said. He was sure that the Alpha could too and it made him wonder why the man did not react. He only continued walking as if they were not even there.

When they turned a corner, Gadreel caught sight of the hospital building. He would have never thought that he would have the privilege of being treated for his wounds at a medical center. Whenever he would get beaten, he would just stay out of sight for awhile to ensure that he would heal properly and that he would not get injured further. This would be his very first time visiting a hospital and suddenly he felt uneasy.

As soon as they entered, all eyes were on the both of them. Whether it was because of his scent or because of his beaten up appearance, Gadreel could not identify. Perhaps it was both. He leaned into the shorter man without realizing it, feeling self-conscious at all the eyes on them. He could feel the Alpha tense at the sudden proximity.

Just then, a doctor approached them, expression stern but also surprised.

"What happened to him?" She asked while looking Gadreel over for wounds that might not be so visible.

"He was attacked." The Alpha informed her.

The doctor's eyes suddenly widened and she turned and called out to someone who Gadreel could not see and the next thing that he knew, he was being put on a gurney and was being wheeled away. He could faintly hear a nurse telling the Alpha to sign some papers. He had not realized it until now but he was feeling dangerously lightheaded. Each light on the ceiling that he passed seemed to become dimmer than the last one and before he knew it, he was being swept away into unconsciousness.

 

"""""""""""""

 

A few hours later, Gadreel awoke within a white room. He was attached to a couple of machines, one of them beeping steadily. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. It all looked odd, so clean. His home had never been in order. Things had always been scattered, food rotting away in unusual places. 

He realized then that he did not know where he was and almost began panicking, not recalling how he had gotten there, until he turned his head swiftly, meeting the Alpha man's green eyes. In that moment, the past events suddenly began flooding back into his mind and he realized that he must be in the hospital that the Alpha had been taking him to. 

The Alpha. 

He was staring directly into his eyes. 

He immediately looked away, hoping that he had not been staring for too long. If he had, the Alpha gave no indication of him doing so. 

"Alpha..." He greeted awkwardly.

"How're you feeling?" The Alpha asked him nonchalantly. Gadreel briefly wondered if the man even knew when a situation was awkward before responding. "Better..." He paused. "What happened?"

He heard the Alpha sigh and could see him through his peripheral's making himself more comfortable in his chair. "You passed out. Doctor said from hunger."

Hunger? Gadreel could not remember feeling hungry. Perhaps he just did not notice. Food constantly being scarce and all, he had become quite familiar with the ache in his stomach from the lack of it. Once in awhile, he would pass out and reawaken, immediately venturing out to see what he could scrounge to ease the pain. It was mortifying to have others know that he was starving because he could not afford to feed himself... 

"I sometimes forget to eat whenever I am preoccupied with—"

"You can cut the crap." The Alpha interrupted him, seeming a bit angered. 

Gadreel swallowed nervously and stayed silent, not wanting to further upset the Alpha. It seemed lying to an Alpha was not the wisest of ideas.

Gadreel could see the Alpha's eyes narrow before softening. "Where do you live?" The man suddenly asked. 

Gadreel was caught off guard at the sudden shift in conversation but replied obediently nonetheless. "Out of central. Along the outer parts of the pack's borders..." 

The Alpha made a sound of understanding before standing up, stretching as he did so. "Alright. Doctor said you'll just have some bruising for awhile so I'll go sort out the bill and release papers. When I get back, I'll walk you home."

Gadreel was going to protest against the offer but before he could, the Alpha walked out, leaving him alone with his confused thoughts.

 

""""""""""""" 

 

The walk to Gadreel's home was silent and awkward. Gadreel was starting to realize that conversing was not the Alpha's strong suit. The man was basically a stranger to Gadreel; he did not even know his name. Perhaps a bit of conversation could change that but Gadreel did not want to risk stepping out of line. The man was an Alpha after all.

He still could not understand why an Alpha was wasting time on him. Did he not have more important matters to attend to? And even if he did not, why was he not using his free time for himself? It was all very puzzling to Gadreel. 

Time flew by quickly and before Gadreel knew it, he was standing in front of the door that led into his and his brother's apartment, the light of the setting sun leaning against the worn down building.

When he looked over at the Alpha, he could see a look of uncomfortableness on his face as he inspected the apartment complex that Gadreel lived in. Perhaps he did not know what to say? Gadreel decided that he would just bid farewell to save the man from feeling any more discomfort. 

"I am honored to have received your assistance, Alpha. If there is any way that I may repay you, you needn't hesitate." Gadreel informed the man.

"Dean." He said simply. 

Gadreel gave the man a confused look. "I do not understand, Alpha." He said, unsure of what the man was trying to tell him. 

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." He said while turning to look at Gadreel. Gadreel realized that he was making eye contact but oddly, Dean did not seem to care.

"I am Gadreel... Gadreel Engel." Gadreel said looking at the Alpha's face for his reaction. He could not believe this was actually happening. The Alpha and him were being _acquainted_. That doesn't just happen to anyone, let alone a Half-Breed.

Without another word, Dean turned and walked away. Gadreel stared at Dean's back until the man disappeared around the corner. He turned toward the metal door and opened it, letting it shut behind himself as he walked up the steps. He could not suppress the small smile that made its way onto his lips as he repeated the Alpha's name. "Dean..."

 


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you all waiting but here is chapter two! Hopefully it pleases you guys as much as it pleased me to write it. x) Being new at writing multiple chapter fics and all, it takes me awhile to write 1 chapter especially since I'm making it a personal rule to make each chapter at least 3k+ words long. So far, it's been rough but also exciting and challenging. >:) After uploading chapter one, I actually ran into the writer's block monster and let's just say, it was not a pleasant experience. So, anyway, that's all that I have to say for now. Don't forget to leave a kudos if you like this fic and also a comment explaining how awesome it is (joking! lol).

Dean walked up the steps and quietly entered the nursery. He saw his brother-in-law sitting in the chair in the corner of the room while holding his baby in his arms. Sam and him had decided on the name Mason. Dean could never suppress a smile whenever he was around his newborn nephew.

He walked over and carefully placed a hand on the Omega's shoulder. "Hey, Cas." He said while looking down at Mason.

"Hey, Dean." Castiel responded, gaze never leaving his child. Dean could tell how much the man loved his child. Ever since giving birth to Mason, Castiel has been so serene-like.

Whenever an Omega gave birth, their emotions for the following days would be nothing but positive ones. It was a side effect of giving birth. Immediately after haven given birth, both parent & child would start forming a bond unlike any other. It was another extraordinary thing besides the actual birth itself.

He smiled at Mason's sleeping form. The pup would grow up to be a very handsome man. Dean hoped that Mason would become an Alpha like his father and himself but he also knew that if his nephew would turn out to be an Omega or a Beta that he'd have absolutely no problem with that.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

Castiel looked up at him questionably. "Is there something wrong?"

Dean shook his head. "Just need to talk to him."

Castiel nodded looking back down at Mason. "He's handling pack matters with the council."

Dean nodded, stepping toward the exit.

"Dean?" Castiel called out in a whisper. Dean turned while standing in the doorframe.

"Yeah, Cas?"

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe they had a reason. For not calling you to join them."

Dean thought about that for a moment. He knew what the council's reason was for not convening him and it made him angry. He knew that Castiel was just trying to help, but honestly, it was none of the Omega's business. Dean wouldn't say that though. He could feel his anger rising but there was no way in hell that he'd allow himself to take it out on the Omega. Castiel was a good man.

"Yeah, I know." Is all he said before throwing a forced smile his way and running down the steps and out of his brother's house.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Dean walked up the steps, heart racing. He was barely keeping himself from shifting because of how angry he was. He couldn't believe that the council decided not to call him _again_  for the same stupid reason. He huffed and pushed open the double doors. When he entered, he saw all the members sitting at a long table. They all turned to him in surprise.

Dean narrowed his eyes on his father.

"Dean, not today." His father said while shaking his head.

"You did it, _again!_ " He yelled angrily.

John stood up, a look of intense fury suddenly on his face before Mary gently grabbed his arm. "Honey..." She said soothingly. John looked down at her and sighed, sitting back down.

"Leave this room." Ellen warned. Dean glared daggers at her.

"Watch it, son. Don't be giving my wife a dirty look." Bobby piped up.

He looked over at his brother who was looking down at his lap. "So Sam can attend now because he's mated?!" He directed toward his brother who flinched in his chair.

"Dean, you've been unmated for far too long. It's obviously affecting you now and the council doesn't need someone who's so unstable." Lucifer said professionally.

Dean looked down, balling his hands into fists. He knew that Lucifer was right. It's been far too long. He was twenty-nine already and he still hasn't found a mate. It's been driving him nuts. He sighed, some of his anger dissipating.

"Just give me a chance..." He looked into all their eyes, pleading. He turned to his mother and begged with his eyes. She only smiled sadly in return.

"We can't do that, Dean." Azazel spoke up beside Lucifer. "Go search for a mate and then we'll completely consider you. Until then, don't barge in here again or you _will_  face the penalty." He stated firmly and he knew that he was serious. It was a serious offence to barge in on the council like he had done. He was getting off easy only because they were feeling _empathetic_ with him.

He turned and abruptly left the hall. He walked briskly until he reached the beginning of the forest and began stripping off his clothes, the need to shift too great now. Once he was fully naked, he began changing. The sudden shift of skin & bone made him moan. He loved shifting. It made him feel not so bound and the pain from doing so always quickly dispersed his anger. It was like working out; it was a stress reliever. It was _euphoric._

He looked down at his claws just as the change finished. He ran his clawed hands across his hairy chest and closed his eyes, momentarily reveling in the feeling of each little hair being stimulated. Every sense was heightened dramatically when a werewolf shifted. He growled happily before taking off in a sprint deep into the forest. Where he was going, he didn't care. All he wanted was to not think right now and this was the most satisfying way of doing that.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Gadreel lay there in the open field as he stared up at the blue sky. This was his favorite place to go to whenever he wanted some peace and quiet.

A gentle wind started up and swept across Gadreel, making his clothes tremble lightly. He shut his eyes and sighed contentedly.

Sometimes he would even fall asleep here. He did not mind falling asleep in the forest. Nature was peaceful and comforting. It felt good to be able to feel this way; free and relaxed. It was also a way for him to escape his everyday life which consisted of degrading insults and physical abuse.

He let out another contented sigh but frowned this time when his breath bounced back, sweeping across his face. He slowly peered open his eyes and immediately tensed when he was met with crimson-red eyes. There was a shifted werewolf hovering above him, face inches away from his. It wasn't just any werewolf either, it was an _Alpha._

A familiar Alpha, now that Gadreel thought about it. It looked and smelled familiar. He turned his head to the side in confusion. "...Dean?"

There was a glint in the Alpha's eyes at hearing his own name called out.

Gadreel wondered why the Pure-Blood was shifted. Could he have gotten upset? Had he shifted just to enjoy himself? Why was he _here?_

A thought flashed in Gadreel's mind and he stared at the Alpha in awe; how did Dean find him? Yes, he could have simply remembered Gadreel's scent and tracked it, it was not a hard thing to do, but Gadreel had crossed a river in order to get to where he was now. Water severed a person's scent trail making it almost impossible for a werewolf to track their targets. It was the main reason why Gadreel had chosen this particular place. It was so that no one could find him whenever he wanted solitude.

He searched the Alpha's eyes for his current emotion. A happy shifted werewolf could be approached and could even hold a conversation despite their form. An angry shifted werewolf was a feral beast that could _not_ be reasoned with. It was strongly recommended that they be avoided until they were calm enough to shift back to their human forms so as not to worsen their feralness.

Dean was staring at him steadily, as if waiting for Gadreel to do something. So Gadreel did. He tried wriggling himself out from under the naked Alpha but froze when Dean let out a low growl, teeth now dangerously close to Gadreel's neck. Gadreel could feel the Pure-Blood's hot breath against his neck and it made him feel very uneasy, but also... Aroused.

Gadreel's breath hitched when the Alpha's tongue was suddenly out, lapping at the side of his neck. Gadreel closed his eyes and hoped silently that the shifted Alpha would just move on. He did not want to think about what would happen if Dean decided to get rough with him.

Gadreel laid there, unmoving, when the tongue suddenly disappeared from his neck. He felt a hot breath ghost over his mouth and he suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. Was Dean going to do what Gadreel thought he was going to do? A part of Gadreel decided that he wouldn't mind it happening and that surprised him.

Of course, not as much as Dean gently lowering his lips to his. Because that definitely beat everything else.

The kiss lasted for what felt like a lifetime. It felt like time had suddenly stopped and he was stuck feeling one emotion. He was being bombarded with a certain _emotion._  He couldn't identify what it was but it was excruciatingly intense, both in a bad & good way.

Dean slowly pulled back and Gadreel's eyes fluttered open. The same part of him that didn't mind it happening suddenly missed the kiss. Badly. He was almost tempted to pull the Alpha back down but thought against it. The Alpha's lips had felt so soft and like heaven wrapped up in a kiss. It left Gadreel's head spinning with raw emotion.

Dean huffed and Gadreel thought that he could see disappointment cross the Alpha's face before he abruptly stood up and dashed away, leaving Gadreel alone.

Gadreel stared up at the blue sky, face stoic. He felt something clench in his chest before tears suddenly began pouring from his eyes. It was like a dam had suddenly collapsed, all the water that had been held up for so long was now gushing out all at once. He cried harder, unable to control himself. He was feeling so much pain all at once that he didn't think he'd be able to take it. So much overwhelming pain all in one moment.

This was true torture and the fault belonged to one man. One man that Gadreel  _desperately_  wished would come back. He would give _anything_ just to see the man again, but he didn't have anything that he could offer. Perhaps just his heart but Gadreel doubted the man would take it.

Gadreel raised his arm and set it across his tear-streaked face. The pain he had held off for so long was back again and he didn't think it would go away this time.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Dean ran and ran and _ran._  He had been running for hours after leaving Gadreel. He didn't want to think. Think about how he had... _kissed_  the man. Kissed a mutt. His parents would be ashamed of him. What would Sammy think? Oh god. His brother would never speak to him again if he found out. Sammy would never let him see his nephew again. Dean just knew it.

But the thought of never seeing Gadreel again also made Dean's chest tighten painfully. So much that he had to stop sprinting.

He brought his clawed hand up to his chest and let out a whine at the feeling there. He felt a void forming. He wanted to be by Gadreel's side _so_  badly. He whined again and looked up at the sky. He opened his mouth and let out a mournful howl that said more than words would ever be able to. When he was done he felt a bit better. Just a bit.

He growled at the intense emotions before taking off in a sprint again, this time heading in the direction of the pack.

Trees whizzed passed him as he practically flew by, feet barely making contact with the ground. After just a few minutes, the familiar scent of his pack made its way into his nostrils and the next thing he knew, he was back to the spot where he had shifted earlier today.

He was still distraught about what had happened earlier, but the pain in his chest was just a dull throbbing now and he had enough control over himself to be able to shift back. He walked over to where he had stripped off his clothes and began shifting back.

He looked down at his arm as the bulging veins, extra hair and muscles began regulating themselves. He turned his hand over and watched as his claws receded back into his skin until they were just normal fingernails. Once he was done shifting back, he let out a deep breath and stretched his stiff limbs before putting his clothes back on.

By now, it was practically night time. Dean really had been running for hours. He would definitly be sore tomorrow, but he didn't care. He had relieved some stress.

He sighed. Or maybe he had actually just made his life harder. Even now, he could still feel the agonizing distance between him and Gadreel and it hurt like _hell._ He'd thought that he had experienced every possible pain in life, but this pain was like none other. It was almost _supernatural._

He shook his head and started walking toward his house. He idly wondered if Gadreel was feeling the void too.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Gadreel approached the apartment building before opening the door and climbing up the steps to his apartment. When he entered, Ezekiel looked over at him. He was still in his uniform so Gadreel assumed that he had just gotten off of his shift.

"Hey, Gadreel." He said before turning back to the small & barely functioning Tv.

"Hello, brother." He responded quietly and walked passed his brother to go wash up. Just as he was walking in front of the Beta, Ezekiel abruptly grabbed his arm, causing him to look down at his brother questioningly.

Ezekiel scrunched his nose up at Gadreel. "Why do you smell like an Alpha?"

Gadreel avoided his brother's inspecting gaze. "It is nothing..."

His brother's grip on his forearm tightened. "Gadreel—"

Gadreel yanked his arm free from Ezekiel's hand and looked down at his brother angrily. "I said it is _nothing!_ " He snapped.

His brother only looked up at him, obviously surprised. Gadreel had never snapped at his brother before. He had never snapped at _anyone_  before for that matter. What was happening to him?

He quickly apologized and then made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself and locking it.

He leaned against the creaking sink, it was barely in the wall anymore, and looked up at himself in the mirror. He could see the pain in his eyes and it made him want to cry all over again. He closed his eyes and clenched his hand around the sink frustratingly. He heard a strangled crack and opened his eyes. He removed his hand and there sat a crack on the side of the sink.

He sighed before he turned and began stripping off his clothes. Once he was completely naked, he stepped into the brown-stained tub and turned on the water. He let the water wash over him, shutting his eyes as it did so. The mutt ran his hands through his hair and down his muscular chest. He was washing off his meaty thighs when his knuckle brushed up against his cock, causing it to twitch in interest.

He hesitated, hand hovering over it, before he firmly grasped his semi-hard member. He bit back a moan, not wanting his brother to hear him, and began stroking slowly. Memories of Dean being wolfed out flashed through his head and he concentrated on them, altering them for his current situation.

He imagined Dean sucking on his neck then moving down to his collar bone, hands roaming his body possessively. Imaginary Dean moved down and started sucking on the mutt's left nipple. Gadreel bit his lip at that. Gadreel imagined Dean reaching down and firmly wrapping his hand around him. The mental image invigorated Gadreel and he quickened his pace, his breaths coming in shorter. The imaginary Alpha reached around Gadreel's body and grabbed Gadreel's globe of an asscheek, stimulating more pleasure. Gadreel let out a small moan at that and silently hoped that it was not loud enough for Ezekiel to hear. Imaginary Dean slipped his finger in between Gadreel's cheeks and Gadreel's forehead creased at that, letting out a sharp breath. The mutt imagined the Alpha slipping his finger into his hole, causing Gadreel to clench at the imaginary intrusion. Dean buried his finger knuckle deep into Gadreel, hand still stroking his cock, and it sent Gadreel straight over the edge. Gadreel groaned as he tried his best to muffle his gasp of intense pleasure by placing his free hand over his mouth. He leaned against the shower wall and gasped for air, stroking out the last bits of semen from his already softening cock.

He couldn't remember the last time that he had indulged himself like that. He felt lighter compared to the heavy feeling he had been experiencing earlier today and he liked that very much.

He still missed the Alpha and now he knew for certain what the feeling in his chest was; loss. It felt as if Dean had left him forever or as if he had died. Gadreel _loved_  the Alpha and that confused him so much because he had met the man just yesterday. It just made no sense to the mutt whatsoever.

Once he was done washing off the new grime he had created after he had came, he shut the water off and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel that was lying on the rack on the wall and dried himself off thoroughly. When he deemed himself dry enough, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to go get dressed in his room.

He walked into his room and locked the door behind himself, taking the towel from his waist and throwing it on his bed halfheartedly. He strode across the room and stopped in front of his small closet. He opened it and pulled out a new pair of briefs, slipping them on.

He froze suddenly when he realized something.

The reason why he was feeling so agonisingly attracted to Dean all of a sudden became overwhelmingly clear. Dean had _marked_  him. The Alpha had _marked_  Gadreel. Gadreel stepped back and sat down on the edge of his bed, letting the new information sink in. Did Dean know? Did he even suspect? So many thoughts were swimming in Gadreel's mind. He did not know _what_  to think.

He was Dean's mate and Dean was his. He was not prepared for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt mean but also a bit satisfying to put Gadreel & Dean in that situation. >.> *shrugs*
> 
> So, I was listening to this one song and it really helped me beat that nasty writer's block monster. Give it a looky: Panic! At The Disco - The End of All Things (the piano is to die for!)
> 
> There was something that a commenter had said and it made me realize that I should probably elaborate so as to help stop confusion. In this chapter, Dean marked Gadreel by kissing him while he was shifted. Before I continue, I just want to point out that that is NOT the only way that an Alpha can mark an Omega, or in this case, a Mutt. But that only applies to this specific fic. In this verse, an Alpha can either mark an Omega (or mutt) by biting them, kissing them, physical contact (ex: sex, hug, etc.) or just by being around them. When I think about marking, I think of it as something that's on a deeper level. Just like love isn't bound by physicality, I feel that marking isn't either. It's something that just happens. Again, marking in THIS fic can happen in many different ways, not in every fic (I think). Kissing is just one of many ways to do so. Also, in this fic, the Alpha has to be shifted in order to mark someone. Okay, I hope I cleared that up. x)


	3. The Missing Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I missed the deadline. *bows profusely* I'm really sorry for updating a day late but I recently got this stomach bug and let's just say that me and the bathroom got better acquainted... *cringes* So, I hope you can accept my apology in the form of chapter three. x) As always, leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment saying how gre- I mean how okay it was. >.>

From what Dean had gathered, there were two ways to break a mate bond: One way was if both mates partook in a blood ritual that would sever the bond and the other way was if one of the mates died. Obviously, the first one would be the one that they would choose.

He sighed as he turned the page of the book with little interest. He hated having to do research (especially in the morning) but after realizing that he had marked Gadreel as his mate he had quickly made his way over to the pack's archives to see if he could find a way to reverse it. There was no way in hell that the council would ever allow him to join them if they caught wind that he had marked a mutt. Dean understood though. There was a big difference between allowing a mutt to reside in a pack and also letting it mate with one of the Alpha's in said pack. It was unheard of. The Alpha's of a pack were everything to the outside world and it was how a pack was judged. If a pack was suspected of having faulty leaders and other packs knew about it, it would put a target on that pack's back and that was the last thing that Dean wanted for his people.

Everything the council did represented and impacted the pack and even though Dean wasn't technically in the council yet, he was still expected to behave himself and set an example for his nephew, Mason, and the other future council members' kids that would one day inherit the council chairs after Dean's generation was done with them.

Him and Sam weren't the only one's inheriting the council chairs. The rest of the current council also had children of their own. The future council seemed to be bigger than the current one and that made everyone in the pack very excited.

Bobby and Ellen had Jo and Ash. Jo was overly confident and was always entertaining to have around. Dean could spend hours with the young woman just talking about the stupidest things. Ash used words that usually left Dean nodding his head in pretend understanding just to get the man to move along. Dean usually saw Sam hanging out with him whenever he wasn't home with Castiel and their son.

Lucifer and Azazel had Adam and Christian. Adam was a reserved kid, never really spoke much unless spoken to. He was really smart though and sometimes he even reminded Dean of his brother. He would definitely be a good council member. Christian, on the other hand, was a jackass and had a really smart mouth. Dean didn't really get along with the guy.

His parents, John and Mary, had Sam and him. Sam had all the characteristics that an Alpha should have; he was intelligent, powerful, dauntless and was basically everything that Dean wasn't. Dean would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't at times envious of his younger brother but he was also proud of him. He would be a fine leader.

Point being, the new council would be twelve members long (including the new councils' mates) once the old council eventually stepped down to retire from their positions and that would be a big milestone for the community, but that was only _if_ Dean could find himself a mate. A _proper_ mate.

If he couldn't find himself a mate soon then that number would drop down to ten and then Dean would have to live with the guilt of having failed his entire pack. He had to find himself a mate and unfortunately, Gadreel could not be his mate.

Even with that logical mindset, the thought of severing his bond with Gadreel made his chest tighten painfully. The longer he waited, the harder it would get to end this mate bond. He had to sever it as soon as possible.

"Hey, Dean." Adam said as he walked into the archive.

Dean looked up and met the Omega's blue eyes as he walked over to him. The Alpha gave him a smile before turning back to the book in front of him. "Hey yourself."

Adam sat down across from him and folded his hands on the table. It took Dean a minute before he realized that the Omega was staring at him. When he looked up at the young adult, said young adult quickly looked away feigning reading something behind Dean.

"What?" He asked him.

Adam shook his head as he continued reading whatever was behind him. "Nothing..." He said unconvincingly.

Dean huffed. "Tell me."

He saw Adam swallow nervously before looking over at him. "You kind of smell like a mutt..."

Dean looked at the Omega in surprise. He already smelled like Gadreel? That meant that the bond was already farther along than Dean had suspected. That wasn't a good sign.

He stood abruptly and collected the book he had been reading all morning.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked as he neared the archives exit.

He looked back and thought of a quick response. "Uh, I'll see you later, kid." And with that he opened the door and left the library.

 

"""""""""""""

 

"So, what can I do you for, Dean?"

"I know this is all of a sudden, Benny, but I need you to get me some things. It's important." He said apologetically.

Benny wiped his face before sighing. "What things, Dean?"

Dean took the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his friend. Benny unfolded it and began reading it, frown slowly forming on his face.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah." He shifted uncomfortably. He knew Benny could keep a secret but that wasn't what was making him antsy. He knew what his friend was going to say even before he said it.

"Isn't the council on your ass for _not_ having a mate? Now you do have one and you're 'tryna get rid of 'em?"

"Benny, I marked a mutt." He informed the man. He was conflicted at that moment; he felt ashamed at admitting his mistake but oddly also excited.

"Oh..." Is all his friend said as he continued reading down the list of ingredients.

"Look, it was an accident. Can you do me this one thing or not?" He asked feeling a bit annoyed now. He wasn't comfortable talking about something like this and he wished his friend would understand that.

"Sure, Dean. I'm guessing you want this done on the down low?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

He clasped his friend's shoulder gratefully. "Thanks, Benny. This means more than you might think."

The Beta smirked at him. "Now don't you get all bromance on me, brother. It's the least I can do after all those times you saved my ass."

Despite his joking comment, Dean pulled his longtime friend in for a quick hug. "Really. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Benny said as he patted him on the back.

After everything was done, Dean decided that it would be best if Gadreel was also brought up to speed about what was going to happen to their bond. He didn't think the mutt would object, even though he didn't really have a choice in the matter seeing as Dean was doing this not only for himself, but also for the mutt's sake. It was in their best interests.

If the council were to find out that he had accidentally marked a mutt Dean was sure that they would find a way to blame it on Gadreel just to save the pack's reputation and then they would have him executed 'for attempting to seduce an Alpha' or some crap. Yeah, Gadreel was a mutt, but he still didn't deserve that kind of treatment because it wasn't his choice to be born as one. No one in their right mind would want to be born as a mutt unless they didn't mind receiving beatings, insults or occasional death threats.

Dean walked up to the apartment complex and opened the metal door, walking inside. He climbed the stairs and midway up realized that he didn't even know where Gadreel lived. He was going to start knocking on random doors until it was Gadreel who opened up but luckily, or maybe not, he spotted a door that was ajar.

He slowly walked over still unsure whether it was Gadreel's apartment or not. Once he stepped close enough to get a wiff of the scent leaking out of the apartment he confirmed that it _was_ in fact where the mutt lived.

He had a bad feeling about this.

He gently pushed open the door and immediately tensed up at what he saw. Everything was in ruins. It was as if a fight had went down. He stepped deeper into the apartment and looked around for any signs of a person being present.

"Hello?" He called out. If someone jumped out and decided to try and surprise him, he would make sure to surprise them back.

He sniffed the air and followed Gadreel's odd scent. It led him into the man's room which was also wrecked; bed sheets thrown on the ground, the cheap looking nightstand was toppled over, the closet door was ripped off of its hinges. This wasn't good. Where was Gadreel?

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Benny. It took three rings until his friend finally picked up.

"About time." He said exasperated.

"What's wrong, Dean?" The Beta asked on the other end. Dean could hear his own heartbeat beating loudly in his ears. Where the hell was Gadreel?

"Benny, change of plans."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

Dean swallowed as he looked around the room again. "He's gone. Benny, he's _gone_. My mate is gone."

"Alright, alright. Slow down there. Did you check to see if he's home?"

"Benny, I'm _in_ his apartment. It looks like there was a break in and a fight here." He said frantically.

He heard his friend sigh. "Alright. I'll get my guys to go check it out. Just calm yourself. There's no use in freaking out, that won't help anybody, you hear me?"

Dean took a deep breath and wiped his face. "Yeah, thanks Benny." He hung up and hovered momentarily in the room before he practically ran out of the apartment complex and into the woods to shift.

Maybe he could track Gadreel's scent if he looked long enough. Hopefully Gadreel was okay. He would know if Gadreel were to... Pass. It would be excruciating for Dean. He hoped that didn't happen though. It wasn't that he wouldn't be able to handle the pain, or maybe he wouldn't, but it was because he didn't want to break the bond that way. Gadreel didn't deserve to die just so that his life could be easier.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Gadreel stirred awake and slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding and when he tried to grip it to ease the pain, his hands struggled against something. When he looked at both his hands to see why he couldn't move them he soon discovered that it was because they were both being bound by rope and from what Gadreel could smell, the ropes were coated with wolfsbane. That would explain why he was feeling so light headed.

He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in a room with cobblestone walls. An eerie metal door was sitting across from him. Where was he? What was going to happen to him?

The last thing that he could recall was trying to get away from Bartholomew as the crazed Beta had angrily broken into his apartment while yelling nonsense at Gadreel.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when the devil himself entered the room and eyed him with an unreadable expression on his face. He shut the door behind himself and Gadreel tensed.

"I shouldn't have hit you so hard, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to be more careful next time." The blue-eyed man said. It surprised Gadreel how sincere the Beta had sounded, almost as if he had genuinely meant it. Gadreel knew it was just Bartholomew toying with him, though. It was suppose to mock him and perhaps, it did.

"What is the meaning of this, Beta?" He asked bravely.

Bartholomew walked over to him and then crouched down, leveling himself with the mutt. He leaned in close until his face was but mere inches from the Half-Breed's. Gadreel swallowed nervously at the sudden proximity.

Bartholomew momentarily smiled at him before his eyes dropped down to Gadreel's freshly busted lip, smile melting away. "Every time I hurt you, I hoped that you understood my reasons. I just couldn't let the others know how much I cared about you." He said sadly.

Gadreel was feeling so afraid and confused at that moment. Every word that was coming out of Bartholomew's mouth seemed sincere. Gadreel did not know what to think.

Bartholomew raised his hand and Gadreel flinched expecting the Beta to hit him, but to Gadreel's continuous surprise, he didn't. Bartholomew only placed his hand gently under Gadreel's chin and tilted the mutt's head up until he was staring into the Beta's eyes. Gadreel saw love and affection in the blue orbs and he almost felt himself wanting to tell the man that all was forgiven. _Almost._

Gadreel did not forget how the man had broken into his apartment, knocked him out unconscious and then kidnapped him to God knows where. Gadreel would never forgive him for that.

Suddenly, Bartholomew was kissing him and Gadreel's mind went blank for a couple of seconds before his rationality caught up and informed him on what was happening. He tried pulling himself out of the kiss but Bartholomew's supernatural strength held him in place. Half-Breeds were stronger than humans but weaker than Pure-Bloods. It was obvious that the kiss would only stop when Bartholomew wanted it to so Gadreel did the only thing that he could and sat there without kissing the man back. He hoped the rebellious action would be enough to bore the Beta and fortunately, it was.

Bartholomew pulled back and frowned at him. "Why aren't you kissing me back?" He asked as if he was genuinely confused as to why Gadreel was not kissing him back.

Gadreel looked at the man angrily. "Perhaps it is because I do not enjoy it." He snapped.

Bartholomew's frown melted into an angry expression and Gadreel stared at the psychopath in fear. Bartholomew raised his hand and backhanded him roughly.

He roughly grabbed Gadreel by the throat and pulled him in close to his face. He was frighteningly angry at him now. "I don't like hurting you but I will if you don't respect me." He said to him.

Gadreel knew he was stupid for what he was about to say but said it anyways. "Do not pretend that you do not enjoy inflicting pain upon me, Beta. You may say as you please but do not expect me to believe a word that rolls off of your _venomous_ tongue." He said with malice in his tone.

His insult earned him a swift punch to his abdomen and he hunched over groaning in pain. It was worth it.

"It seems you've forgotten how to respect your superiors, mutt. I'll keep coming back as many times as I have to if it means proving to you that I care because I do, Gadreel. I care about you." He said suddenly calm again.

The man was deranged, Gadreel had easily gathered that much. It was also evident that the man did in fact seem to be infatuated with him and that realization alone made him suppress a cringe.

He hoped that someone would find him soon because he feared that Bartholomew was just getting started.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Dean had been scouring the vicinity of the pack's outer borders for Gadreel's scent for what seemed like hours but was actually just thirty minutes. Eventually, he got impatient and decided to head back to the spot where he had shifted to put his clothes back on.

He shifted back to his human form and then walked passed some trees until he saw the forest's clearing that led back into his pack. There, he saw Benny leaning against a tree, his clothes in his hands.

"Anything?" He asked when he approached his friend. Benny handed him his clothes and Dean started to get dressed. Nudity wasn't a problem between them. They've seen each other naked more times than either of them can remember.

"It's only been half an hour, Dean. You gotta' give it some time."

Dean held his shirt in his hand, it being the last piece of clothing he had yet to put on, and looked his friend in the eyes. "Benny, whoever took him could be hurting him right now. They could be doing God knows what to him..." He trailed off, brief images of Gadreel getting treated in a way that no one should ever get treated flashing in his head.

"I understand, brother, I really do, but flipping tables ain't gonna' help anybody. All you can do right now is go back home and wait. When something comes up, you'll be the first one to know. Promise." Benny told him reassuringly.

He sighed tiredly as he slipped on his shirt. His friend was right. Running around aimlessly wouldn't help find his mate and if he wasn't careful he could accidentally raise suspicion amongst the council and they were the last ones that Dean wanted to get involved in this. It was the reason why Benny was the first one he had run to when he had decided that he needed help. He trusted his friend and knew that he would do all that he could to find Gadreel.

"Alright. Let me know if _anything_ comes up. I don't care if I'm in the middle of eating pie, you _call_ me, Benny." He said seriously.

His friend nodded. "Go home, brother. I'll keep you posted." He said as he turned and walked away.

Dean ran his hand frustratingly through his hair before walking off in the direction of his house. Whoever had taken Gadreel had better been wise enough not to touch even a single hair on his mate's head because if they did, and so help him, Dean swore that the moment he got in spitting distance of the jackass that he'd tear him apart so badly that even his scent would be almost impossible to identify. They would pay severely for this and the Alpha would personally make sure that the punishment was dished out by him.


	4. An Angel No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe how long it took me to put up this chapter. I couldn't update yesterday because the site was being glitchy and wouldn't let me do so. It was very frustrating having to make you guys wait even longer than you already were so I'm sorry. Also, I was spell checking and realized that I had messed up a little detail about the room that Gadreel was being held captive in so I had to go back to chapter 3 and make it fit into the overall story. It was just a small fix, honestly. Instead of the room being grey & box-like, I fixed the sentence so it was describing the walls of the room as being made out of cobblestone. I hope it doesn't bother many, but if you read this chapter, you'll see why I made the change. x) Finally, here's chapter 4! As always, don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked this and also a comment. Enjoy!

_**One Week Later** _

Gadreel hanged there in the room as he let out labored breaths. Bartholomew was trying to 'teach him how to call him Love' and whenever Gadreel did not comply he would receive a blow to his upper body. Gadreel had to admit that his body was in excruciating pain from all the beatings it had been receiving one after another, but he still would not give in.

It surprised him how bold he was being despite his situation. Ever since Dean had marked him he had suddenly become a braver man. Gadreel suspected that it was the mate bond at work. Gadreel did not know much about mate bonds, but he theorized that his sudden showing of courage was probably thanks to Dean.

Oh, Dean...

How Gadreel wished that the Alpha would just burst through those metal doors and save him. How he wished that the Alpha would just swoop him up in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. But he was hoping and doing so usually hurt him. He could not continue hoping that his mate was out there looking for him because then, if awhile passed and Dean still did not appear, it would make Gadreel feel foolish for hoping that the man would appear. He didn't even know if he would live that long. Who's to say that the crazed Beta would not kill him? What if Bartholomew lost interest in him and decided that he was no longer his current attraction?

In that moment, it dawned on Gadreel that there would only be one way that he would be getting out of there alive and that was if he was compliant with Bartholomew's requests.

It was settled then; he would obey Bartholomew for the time being even though the very thought alone rattled him to his very core, but he knew that it was the surest method of keeping himself alive. He would have to sacrifice some of his dignity in order for him to live long enough through this nightmare. It was the only way.

"It's not that hard, just say 'my love'." Bartholomew instructed him as he held his fist suspended in midair, ready to swing it at Gadreel if he said anything but what was requested.

Gadreel turned his head to the side and spit out the blood that was dripping from his mouth onto the ground. Heaving, he turned back to Bartholomew and locked eyes with the psychopath.

'Just say it. It will mean nothing.' He told himself.

Against every fiber in his being, he opened his mouth and uttered the words: "My love..." Which made Bartholomew lower his fist and smile at him.

"See? Wasn't that easy? From now on I want you to call me that, okay love?" He said to him and looked at him expectantly.

Gadreel swallowed. "Yes love..."

Bartholomew lifted his hand to his face causing him to flinch. Bartholomew frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you..." He said and then gently caressed Gadreel's bruised cheekbone which made the mutt shut his eyes as the tender flesh was touched. "Not if you don't give me a reason to."

He gave Gadreel a dark look. "You'll listen to me, won't you?" He said more than asked and Gadreel knew that it was suppose to be a threat.

"Yes." He said, voice trembling.

"Yes?" Bartholomew repeated and applied pressure to the abused skin around his bloodshot eye.

"Yes love!" He quickly rephrased.

Bartholomew smiled and pulled his hand away. "Good." He turned his back to Gadreel and took a step forward. "I've been working on living arrangements so that you don't have to stay in this... Morbid room any longer." He said while looking at the old, rocky walls in disgust.

Gadreel's heart dropped at the news. He was going to be moved. If he was moved, then it would make it harder for anyone to find him. For Dean to find him. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

Was this it? Would he forever be Bartholomew's slave? He did not want this. He wanted to be home where he would not have to suffer like he was now because at least then he could hide in his home away from everyone. Away from all the abuse. Here, he was forced to suffer and could not hide. He had no choice but to endure.

He bowed his head in silent sadness. He did not want to be here.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Bartholomew turned and inspected the man curiously. Walking over, he gently placed his hand on the side of Gadreel's face trying to comfort the mutt but Gadreel simply moved away from the touch. Bartholomew reapplied his hand in the same gentle manner but this time kept his hand on the man's face as he tried to get away from it again. He soothingly stroked his thumb along the mutt's cheekbone which caused Gadreel to shut his eyes. Leaning in, Bartholomew placed his lips onto Gadreel's ever so gently causing a whimper to escape the mutt.

The kiss went on for a moment and Bartholomew was a bit surprised when the man below him started to kiss him back. Whimper's kept slipping out of the mutt's mouth between kisses and Bartholomew suddenly broke the kiss when he tasted the salty tears flowing from his lover's eyes.

He frowned gripping both sides of Gadreel's face. "What's wrong?" He asked the crying man.

Gadreel shook his head slightly. "It is nothing. May we continue, love?" He asked in a broken tone while looking into Bartholomew's eyes.

Bartholomew nodded with a smile and leaned in to once again capture his love's lips. He was finally getting what he's always wanted.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Gadreel hanged there, void of emotion, as the wolfsbane on the ropes continually sapped away at his energy.

Bartholomew had left again, leaving him by himself in the isolating room. Gadreel wondered that if he stayed there long enough if he would eventually lose his mind.

The silence was deafening, the ringing in his ears seeming to grow louder with each passing second. He would surely lose his mind. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered to Dean causing him to relax slightly. He remembered when the man had been hovering above him in the field, bare skin visible to him and red eyes looking at him intently. It had caught Gadreel off guard and he hadn't known what to do. Then Dean kissed him, marking him, making Gadreel his and Gadreel had felt a moment of happiness. In that moment, Gadreel had forgotten about all the pain and suffering that he went through every waking moment of his life and had felt genuine, pure happiness. Then Dean had left, leaving Gadreel by himself. Leaving him to deal with the emotions that he had been locking away for so long. Gadreel had cried hard and even now he could still feel the aching throb in his chest just under the surface.

He opened his eyes and sighed exhaustively, slumping in his position. He suddenly perked up when he felt something toward his right. He turned his head to the right and looked at his arm. He moved his arm back and forth and his eyes widened when the rope slid accordingly. Was he imagining this? He tugged once again and couldn't believe when the rope slid up and down his arm again.

They were loose. The ropes were loose.

His heart was hammering now, the possibility of being freed making him hopeful, but also anxious. It would be unfortunate if Bartholomew were to arrive in that moment to see him trying to escape. Surely, he would punish him and Gadreel didn't think that he could take another beating. He just couldn't.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he concentrated on the ropes. He maneuvered them until they were up to his wrist. He tried making his hand as small as possible by gathering his fingers together but the rope didn't pass by his huge palm. He whined at the rope. He was so close to freedom but his thick hand was being difficult.

He stared at his hand and the rope that was snug around his wrist, thinking of doing something he'd rather not do.

'If I wish to escape then I must suffer before doing so.' He tried to convince himself. This might be his only chance. He _had_ to try even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

He took a confident breath, staring up at the ropes in determination. He would do this if it meant getting away from the crazed Beta. He was mutt, but he was no one's slave.

He put his fingers together again and this time pulled at the ropes with everything that he had.

"Release...!" He ground out through clenched teeth. He grunted as the ropes painfully slid up his wrist, compressing his hand unusually so, until it passed by his entire hand in a swift motion.

When the rope released his right arm, the sudden lack of balance caused him to hang sideways, which in turn, made the rope on his left arm tighten tremendously around his forearm. He hissed as his left arm was constricted torturously and he knew that he had to work fast as he could already see shades of purple emerging on the oxygen-deprived side of his arm.

He brought his sore right arm up and tried shoving his thumb under the rope. After a few attempts he managed to insert his thumb and when he did he turned his hand until all his fingers were in the gap. He took a shaky breath bracing himself for what he was about to do.

With determination, he forcfully pulled his left arm towards the wall while pulling his right hand the opposite way in an attempt to stretch the rope open. Managing to stretch it open slightly, he let out a breath of relief at the small victory. It would be a tight fit than it was for his right arm but it would have to do.

He pulled his arm until the rope was at his wrist and repeated what he had done to his right arm. He pulled with a grunt and gasped suddenly when he felt a tug in his wrist. Not giving his body time to send pain to his arm, he yanked one final time, roughly freeing his arm which resulted in bloody rug burns to coat his hand.

He leaned his head back against the wall and just as the pain was beginning to course through his arm, he snapped his wrist back into place. He threw his good hand across his mouth and muffled his screams. He laid there breathing hard from the aftershocks of the pain. He had to get moving.

He stood up and steadied himself against the wall, the wolfsbane having drained him extensively. He took a deep breath and walked forward unsteadily. When he reached the door and tried to open it, it was locked. He should've figured.

Sighing frustratingly, he moved to the wall next to the door and slid down it onto his rear. How would he get out now? The door was the only exit in the the room. It seemed the only way that it would open was if someone opened it from the other side which meant he would have to wait until the Beta returned. He gulped at the thought.

Even if he managed to run passed the Beta and take off in a sprint, he knew that Bartholomew could simply shift and track him down within seconds. That's when he realized that he would only have a small window of opportunity to get as far away as possible. He would need to slow down Bartholomew.

He looked around the room hoping to spot something, anything that he could use to defend himself. That's when his eyes landed on a hole in the cobblestone wall near the ropes. He crawled over and peered into the dark hole. Perhaps he could find a large enough rock and use it against Bartholomew.

Positioning himself, he stuck his good arm inside the hole and felt around. His hand stopped on a loose piece of cobblestone and he tugged on it, silently hoping that the wall didn't suddenly collapse and crush his arm. It took a bit of effort, but he eventually pulled out a sizable stone from the wall.

He exhaled and walked back over to the wall by the door. When Bartholomew opened the door, it would cover Gadreel. He would have only a few seconds to react and attack the man. If he wasn't quick enough, well, he didn't even want to think about what Bartholomew would do to him.

He closed his eyes, exhausted. A quick nap wouldn't hurt.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Gadreel stirred as he heard the creaking sound of a door being opened beside him. He looked over and his eyes widened as he remembered what he had planned on doing. As soon as he saw Bartholomew's head he lunged at the surprised Beta, knocking him down to the ground.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he raised the stone and smashed it against Bartholomew's head as hard as he could. He raised the stone and plunged it down again. And again. And again. And again. He stopped when he could no longer continue, blood coating his arms and face. He stared at the unmoving man below him. His face was unrecognizable.

Gadreel slowly eased off of him and crawled to a nearby wall. He leaned against the wall as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He wasn't surprised when the vomit came out as a pale, white substance. Bartholomew had barely fed him.

Bartholomew... The man that he'd killed...

He slowly looked back at the body. He didn't mean to. He just wanted to maim him, injure him so that he could have enough time to get away. He didn't know what had came over him. He didn't... He didn't mean to kill him.

He stood and looked down at his hand, realizing that he was still holding the stone. He immediately threw it across the room as if it were on fire. He was shaking, couldn't stop himself from doing so. He glanced at the body one last time before taking off in a sprint out of the room.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. He _killed_ a man and not just any man, a _Pure-Blood._ If anyone were to find out... Oh god.

He continued down the prison corridor as he followed his nose to the smell of trees. His body protested the sudden strenuous movements but, he couldn't stop. No, he had to continue. He had to get as far away as possible. He didn't mean to.

He eventually entered the prison block of what he had come to realize was an abandoned prison facility and ran down the steps to the lower level. Once there, he sniffed the air quickly and ran toward the smell of bark and dirt. Toward the smell of freedom.

He pushed open the heavy metal door and stood there, briefly basking in the sun's rays. He was out. He was away from Bartholomew. The man could no longer hurt him.

He started walking, uncertain in which direction the pack was in. He didn't recognize the forest's landscape so he had no clue in which way was the right way, but he wasn't just going to stand there. He had to at least try.

 

"""""""""""""

 

Dean silently walked through the forest while looking at the ground. It's been a week since Gadreel disappeared and he knew that the man was still out there somewhere, alive. He would've felt it if Gadreel had passed but what scared him more was knowing that his mate was still out there, still alive, possibly suffering.

Every moment that passed by was nerve wrecking because he half expected for the excruciating pain that was told would overcome him if his mate were to pass to just burst out of nowhere and destroy him but nothing came and that was a good sign. That meant that Gadreel was still alive.

He looked up just as he walked out into the field where he had marked Gadreel. As cliché as it was, it was soothing. He could almost feel the mutt's presence even though he wasn't there and it calmed him just a fraction.

He didn't know how, but he walked up to a specific area of grass and just knew that it was the spot where it had happened. Where he had marked Gadreel.

Letting out a tired breath, he sat down in the specified area and crossed his legs. He looked ahead at nothing really, just basked in the ghost feeling of Gadreel.

Benny still hadn't come up with anything on the mutt's whereabouts and he would be lying if he said that it didn't absolutely piss him off because it definitely did. It's been an entire _week_ and his mate _still_ wasn't found.

He let out a low growl, anger and hurt now coursing through him. Of all the wolves that he could've marked it had to be a damn mutt and a mutt that wasn't even here because he was stupid enough to get kidnapped.

Dean cursed under his breath. He was pissed at Gadreel for making him suffer so much, for making him feel so powerless. Didn't the guy know anything about mate bonds? Dean realized that he probably didn't seeing as he _was_ a mutt and mutt's usually didn't mate. It only made sense that the man was clueless when it came down to it.

He huffed in annoyance, standing up to walk back to the pack to ask Benny for the third time in that day if his men had found anything on Gadreel when a rustling noise across the field caught his attention causing him to turn around. A human would've definitely missed it, but he wasn't human and he had heard something.

He stood there and waited just to make sure. After a long moment of silence, only a breeze whipping through the field, he started to wonder if maybe it had just been the wind or maybe a branch that had fallen onto the bushes. Maybe he'd just like to think that Gadreel would just walk out of the bushes and tell him that he didn't have to worry about him anymore. As if.

Just as he turned to walk off again, he heard another sound, but this time, it was his name being called out.

"Dean..."

Dean's eyes widened at the familiar voice and he slowly turned, not believing his ears for a second. And then he was looking across the field into blue eyes.

"Gadreel." He spoke in an awed whisper.

The mutt looked exhausted and Dean bolted over to him just as the man was falling forward, catching him before he could hit the ground.

"...Gadreel? What the hell?" He asked still in shock.

Gadreel just stared up at him, barely conscious, as he laid in the shorter man's lap. He was fighting to keep his eyes open almost as if he was afraid that Dean would disappear if he let himself succumb to sleep.

Dean hesitated for a moment before running his hand soothingly through the man's scalp, hoping to calm him. He wasn't surprised when the man immediately shut his eyes and passed out in his lap, head lulling to the side. He seemed exhausted like he hadn't slept for days. Dean was nervous about the blood on the mutt's face and arms even though he could smell that it didn't belong to him.

Dean frowned before he placed Gadreel down on the ground in front of him. When the mutt began whining almost on the verge of tears, Dean reached out and grabbed hold of his hand, holding it firmly. Gadreel immediately calmed down at the contact and Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He stared at his mates face for a long moment, still not believing that he was actually here, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He dialed Benny's number and waited until his friend picked up.

"Dean, we still haven't found anything, man. Give us a break, we're tryin' her—"

"I found him. He's here. He's here Benny." He said and couldn't help the crack in his voice as he stared down at Gadreel's bruised and bloody face. What happened to him?

He heard movement on the other end before Benny spoke into the phone again. "I'm on my way." His friend said before the line went dead.

Dean let the phone fall to the ground next to him, not really caring about it at that moment, as he continued stroking the unconscious man's scalp.


End file.
